ever_after_highfandomcom-20200223-history
Duchess Swan
Portrayers In English, Duchess Swan is voiced by Stephanie Sheh. In Latin American Spanish, Duchess is voiced by Liliana Barba. Character Personality Duchess considers herself an opportunist, though she, like Briar, is a Royal with doubts. Her story has a tragic ending, which makes her bitter and envious of those with happy endings. Though any princess can become the target of her frustration, Apple White is whom she regards as her main opponent. Apple has the best Happily Ever After. Duchess wants to have her Happily Ever After with Daring Charming whom Duchess has a big crush on. She also looks down on Raven Queen, who is perhaps the only princess with a fate as bad as hers, and she is furious about Ashlynn Ella getting the best of both worlds. However in secret, it is mentioned by Brooke Pagethat Duchess secretly admires Raven and Apple and tries to find the best in both their personalities.1 She is vindictive and spiteful about her ending, and willing to risk any chance at companionship with her fellow students to get a better one. She appears to think that if she is able to get one of them to give up or lose their Happily Ever After, she can take the ending for herself. Appearance Duchess has pale skin, brown eyes, and long black hair, streaked with white and lavender. She has a purple floral and feathered headpiece on the side of her head. She wears dark eyeshadow and pink lipstick. In the webisodesand TV specials, which the TV specials are also part of the cartoon, rather than a white ballet dress with medium lavender designs, a black, hard-material belt around her waist, and black fishnet stockings or pantyhose; she instead, wears a cream-colored-to-white ballerina dress/ballet dress with pale lavender fading to darker lavender at the bottom, and with white feather designs, instead of black star designs and swirl patterns or designs, with white pantyhose or stockings with purple swirl designs or swirl patterns. She also has dark olive skin instead of pale white skin, long white hair with black streaks and pale-pink streaks or highlights with a strand of black at the right side, rather than long black hair with white streaks and lavender streaks at the right side, but remains the same dark brown eyes. Duchess also has deep crimson red lips rather than bright dark pink, and smaller headpiece or headdress. Also the headband of her headpiece is white beads or purls instead of a black chain with black purls or beads dripping on her forehead. Instead of silver-colored feather-designed earrings, her earrings are dark lavender fleur-de-lys designs with circles on top. Her shoes remain black ballet slippers minus the bows, and she wears a single purple gem-shaped ring on her finger, instead of a silver, whitish, swan-shaped ring, and a swan-charmed bracelet of the same color; in the web show, she has no bracelet. Her blush is also brownish-red instead of deep pink. Duchess also wears a black strap for a choker or necklace with a gem on it the same color as her ring gem and resembling it. In the doll line, she wears a black, hard, large choker-piece. The choker, or choker piece also has a middle resembling the shape of a swan's body. She also has different layering under her dress, and different half-sleeves that go on top of her dress straps. The underlayering and half-sleeves strap-like layerings are made of a thin, translucent material with the under-layering of the dress not made of fishnet. Also, the backing of her dress goes straight on the doll, and looped into a small bow or tie in the webisodes, such as shown in True Hearts Day Part 3 when she was turned around near the bush when saying "There it is." In commercials such as the on the video "Ginger Breadhouse, Duchess Swan & Kitty Cheshire - Ever After High - Mattel" and "Ever After High™ Ginger Breadhouse, Kitty Cheshire & Duchess Swan Dolls Commercial ★", along with the commercial shown on Kitty Cheshire and Duchess Swan Dolls | Ever After High™, ''Duchess actually sports her same pantyhose or stockings such as the doll and artwork, only they do not appear to be made of fishnet, same as the other ''Ever After High characters have fishnet on the dolls along with the artwork, and have translucent or transparent material stockings, or pantyhose, or tights instead. Her pantyhose are, or tights are, much darker despite already being black, which the world's darkest color, and her underskirt-layering of her dress has sparkles on it, but not made of fishnet, and she has her same choker and choker necklace pedant or necklace piece with the same fingerring but it is smaller. The finger-ring has a much smaller size also when she is turned around in the commercial. Her dress on the doll sports no under layering or underskirt piece. Interests Duchess feels at home whenever she's dancing on her lake. She goes there whenever she feels distressed or ecstatic as dancing can either calm her down or lift her spirits. Duchess is also a dance student at the Red Shoes Dance Studio, where she hones her skills as a ballerina. As of Next Top Villain, she is a great horseback rider; however, she stopped riding when she was thrown from the saddle some time ago. With her love of being under the spotlight, Duchess also is interested in performing and show business, as she's auditioned for several talent shows and has gotten gigs around Ever After. Fairy Tale : Main article: Swan Lake Relationships Family Duchess is the daughter of The Swan Queen from Swan Lake. It is revealed that her mother is permanently stuck in swan form and she lived with her grandmother when young. She and her grandmother are in good terms, and she is very proud of Duchess's grades. They usually send each other letters during school time. 2 Friends Duchess doesn't have many friends due to her hostility. She considers fellow Royal Faybelle Thorn as her best and closest friend, while Sparrow Hood seems to be more of an accomplice when she's up to some mischief. Lizzie Hearts is her roommate, and although she can be easily annoyed by her antics, she thinks of Lizzie as a good friend. Justine Dancer looks up to Duchess due to Duchess's dancing skills, but Duchess doesn't return Justine's admiration. Outside of that Duchess only mingles with fellow royalty.She is also well acquainted with fellow Royal Blondie Locks as she always goes to her to spill juicy gossip as in True hearts day. Pet Duchess's swan, Pirouette, wakes Duchess and her roommate Lizzie Hearts up every morning. Romance Duchess has a big chush on Daring Charming; but he doesn't return her affections. She is also the crush of the third, littlest goat. Category:Royals